Once Abused, Always Shy
by Katelyn Goode
Summary: Kelly has been through so much in life. Parents divorce, and an abusive father. When she moves to La Push to live with her mom and older brother and meets Seth, can he help her let people back in? SethXOC
1. Chapter 1

**Alright people. This is my second story. WOO! Yeah I know. But I am still doing Welcome To La Push Florida Girl so don't panic. I just had to get this idea out of my head before I forgot it. So yeah... Here it is!**

**disclaimer: i do not own anything.**

**..............................................................**

"Where the hell have you been?" my father snarled as I walked to the kitchen for some water.

I have to be strong. He can't hurt you as bad as yesterday Kelly. He's only had about two beers so far. I chanted in my head. Or so it looked. "A-at the court h-house." I stuttered as he narrowed his eyes at me.

"And why the hell were you at the courthouse." He said through gritted teeth, grimacing at me. He always blames me for everything that happens to him. I can't remember a single day he didn't try to belittle me or cuss or when he was drunk enough (which was usually was all the time) beat me. And I had the bruises and the mysterious trips to the emergency room to prove it.

I swallowed loudly. I was shaking so hard. "I-I was talking to them about living with mom."

I cringed as his beer bottle flew in front of my face and shattered into tiny shards against the cabinet and a few stray pieces cut my cheek. "What the fuck do you think your doing? Don't you dare think that you can escape this! You're a piece of shit just like your whore of a mother and a weak-ass punk like your brother!" he yelled at me and gripped my arms with all his might. I cringed for the painful blow I knew he would deliver anytime. "You can't run away from this you insignificant little worm! No one will ever care about you! Do you understand me?" he yelled even louder. I nodded vigorously feeling the tears come in my eyes. Thirteen years I have been dealing with him. Thirteen years I have spent with this- this monster. And before I could blink my face was met with his hand. The slap stung as he threw me onto the ground and I slid until I connected with the wall knocking the air from my lungs. I let out an oaf as he walked over to me gasping for air. "You're a piece of shit just like you mom." He kicked me in the gut. "Just like your brother." Kick. "And just like your fucking uncle." Kick. I was grasping my stomach as I tried to regain my surroundings and get oxygen back into my body. He glared at me. "Your worthless." And with that he grabbed another beer and walked back to the living room as he glared. I let the tears finally fall as I thought of how he used to do this to my mother thirteen years ago. I don't want to be here anymore. I never want anything to do with him.

I got up, holding onto the wall for support. I made my way into the living room and down the small hallway to my room. I walked in and pulled my suitcase and duffle bag out from my bed. I opened them and walked to my full-length mirror. I pulled my shirt up. I looked at the bruises starting to form on my torso. I gingerly moved my hand over my ribs and winced at the searing pain where no doubt I had a cracked rib. I pulled it back down and went to my dresser. I unloaded everything into my suitcase and duffle bag. When everything was packed I stuffed it all under my bed and waited for him to come back and do even worse after he had a few more drinks. I unfolded the court order for all custody of me is given to my mother by order of me. I folded it back up and stuffed it in my jean pocket and waited for him to come back and do his worst.

Twenty minutes later my door creaked open. My head snapped up. This is it. He glared at me with hatred and disgust in his glazed over eyes. "You little bitch." He said and took a swig of his beer and dropped the bottle to the ground. He lurched forward and pulled me by the hair to the floor. I learned over the years to keep my mouth shut and let him go through it without giving him the indication that I was scared. I tried to get up when his foot came down on my back. "You think your so smart, don't cha?" he sneered. I let out a small whimper. "Ohh… I bet you want your mommy." He cooed sarcastically. "Well I just hate to be the bearer of bad news but you've been under my custody since you were two. So sorry but no dice." Some of his words were slurred. I'm not going to lie. My father is an extremely huge guy. He has so many muscles from working construction and I knew he did his job very well. "Your nothing to me." He said and kicked me in my already throbbing rib and sent a shock wave of pain throughout my body. "Little shit." He muttered and staggered out of my room. I lay there on the ground and listened as his footsteps echoed down the hall as he walked to his room, closed the door, and passed out on his floor. I lay there for a couple minutes silently crying and muffling my cries of pain. I finally got up and pulled my stuff out from under my bed and pulled the bus ticket I had bought on the way home from my back jeans pocket.

I nodded to myself and silently walked down the carpeted hallway to the front door. He never locked it so I didn't have to have a key. I crept out and silently shut the door. I slung my duffle bag over my head and arm and carried my suitcase to the nearest bus stop. It was about a mile and a half to the nearest stop. I sat on the bench and rubbed my hands together. It was so cold even here in Clarkston. I was on the other side of the state from my mother and brother. And I haven't even mentioned that I've never even met them. I've only talked to Tristan through email, my cell phone (that I paid for myself) and chats. He knows all about how my father is treating me and is severely depressed about me. I was really anxious. I texted him that I got the court order and was sitting at the bus stop waiting for the bus to come. Soon after he texted back asking, "What did he say about it?" we never used his name. We referred to him as he or him or his for anything, Tristan hated him as much as I do, but I have fear of him and Tristan understands that. He's kept mom in on what's going on with the court for the past three years. I've been trying to get it for three long years. I got annual physicals from the people and meetings explaining that he was an abusive father but they needed real evidence to put him away. I never told Tristan about him letting his friends 'use me' for their personal pleasure, no I couldn't break his heart and I would cry just explaining it to him and he would kill himself for not being able to protect me from him. A couple minutes later the bus pulled up. "This is it." I whispered to myself as I waited for it to crawl up.

I got on the bus and sat in a seat to the back. There were only two other people on the bus besides me. They both had the pitch-black hair I have and russet skin, but mine was more of a natural tan because of my dad's genetics. It was a man and a little girl, both were passed out and the girl was using the man as a pillow. The girl had long hair while the man had cropped hair. I thought of the sleep they were getting and I started to doze off. It's going to be a long ride.

…………………………………….

"We're now arriving in Forks, Washington." The driver said over the speaker and my eyelids fluttered open. I looked around to see the man and little girl gone and a couple other people sitting on the bus. I rubbed the sleep from my eyes and looked at my phone. It read 5:32 am. I yawned. It was a long ride. But it will be worth it when I get to the La Push courthouse to meet the rep from there so he can bring me to my mom's place and she can do some paper work. An hour later we came to the La Push border.

"Finally." I muttered. It took the bus another ten minutes just to get to the courthouse. I got out and stretched a bit as the bus pulled away. It was just sprinkling a little so I walked to the front. As I opened the door I was caught with a warm breeze. I set my suitcase on the ground as I approached the secretary. Just say it. Just say it. I chanted in my head. "Umm… I'm looking for Jonathan Ellis." I squeaked.

The secretary looked up at me over he designer glasses and looked me over. She raised an eyebrow and opened her desk drawer. "Name?" she asked bluntly and bored.

"Umm… Kelly Johns. I'm here to turn custody of me over to my mother, Anna Uley." I said a bit fast.

She pulled out a file and got up form her chair and walked around the desk. "Mr. Ellis is in a meeting and it will take about another thirty minutes." She said looking over what I'm guessing is my file. Her head shot up and looked at me with sympathetic eyes. "You came all this way from Clarkston?" I nodded. She looked back at my file and bit her lip. "I'm sorry… my dad was abusive too." She looked at me with sad eyes. "I know how you feel." She eyed my cheek. "Do you want anything? Are you hungry?" she asked nicely.

I nodded. "Something warm. Soup if you have it." I said hesitantly. She nodded.

We sat at her desk for the whole thirty minutes. Me drinking my soup and her drinking coffee. I found out her name was Naomi and her dad was extremely physical with her and her younger brother and sister. She had Jonathan Ellis give custody of them to her aunt and uncle. So now she works for the man who gave her freedom. "Well Naomi, you're very chatty today now aren't you?" in walked a lanky man in about his late forties or so.

Naomi stood up. "Mr. Ellis, this is Kelly Johns- Anna Uley's daughter. She arrived half an hour ago." She replied.

He nodded. "I see. Well Ms. Johns please follow me." He walked down a hall, me following suit. We walked into an office. "Please have a seat." He motioned to one of the two seats in front of his desk. He had books around the room with a wooden desk. He smiled warmly. "Naomi, call Ms. Uley and inform her that her daughter has arrived." She nodded and left the room. "I have to go and get the paper work ready. I'll be back in a few minutes. Please make your self at home Ms. Johns. He said and got up to leave the room.

I got my phone out and decided to call Tristan. It rang three times before I was greeted by a tired, "Hello?" followed by a yawn.

"Tristan?" I asked hesitant.

"Kelly? What's wrong?" he asked more alert.

I smiled. He can be such a worrywart sometimes. "Yeah it's me. I'm fine. I'm at the courthouse right now. I'm in Jonathan Ellis's office." I said laughing a bit.

"Really? You mean he didn't come after you?" he asked happy.

"Yeah. But when I see you I think I have to go to the hospital." I said getting depressed.

"What did he do to you now?" he sneered.

"I think I have another cracked rib. My stomach is bruised too." I added.

He let out a shaky breath. "God I'm so sorry I was never there for you Kel. Really you have no idea what it's been like since I got in touch with you and you told me what he was doing. It's been eating at me that I can't help you."

"I know Trist. It's in the past now. Lets forget about it. Please, for me?" I pleaded. The thought of that man again made my throbbing rib hurt even more.

He sighed. "Alright… for you. Oh! I can't wait to introduce you to my friends. You'll love them I know! And Uncle Sam too! He's so cool, trust me!" he said excited.

I bit my lip. "Um… Trist?" I asked hesitant.

"Yeah?"

"Look, um… I'm-I'm not really a people person. With everything that happened with, um… you know, it kind of left me with this trust issue." I said looking at my nails.

"Oh." He said a bit depressed. "Well I'll help you, I promise. Kelly I'm not going to let anyone hurt you." He said defiantly. I heard a knock on his end and he said, "Come in." it was muffled on the other end. "Yeah I know, I'm talking to her right now." He said. So it was about me.

"Is that mom?" I asked.

"Yeah. Alright I'll get dressed and we'll go." He said to me then mom. "Kay. Looks like we'll be reunited very soon, sis."

I smiled at the sound of him saying that. "See you then, bro." I said back and we hung up. I smiled to myself.

There was a click and the door to the office opened. Naomi walked in. "Hey, I got a hold of your mom and she's on her way here." She said with a smile. I nodded and thanked her. We sat in Jonathan's office waiting for about fifteen minutes.

The door to the office opened and Naomi and I both looked in the direction. "Alright, now we just have to do a couple of documents and then all rights to your daughter will be yours." Jonathan said while opening the door to reveal a very beautiful woman in about her late thirties with jet-black hair with dark brown eyes and russet skin and a boy who looked more like a man with cropped black hair and bright blue eyes like mine and just a bit tanner skin than me. He was very handsome and well built. They both looked at me with wide eyes. Jonathan took a breath as I stood up and swallowed hard. I was very nervous. "Anna. This is your daughter… Kelly."

He stated and moved as my mom broke out in tears and moved forward to hug me. I sucked in a breath when she hugged my ribs. Tristan quickly pulled her off and asked, "You okay?" I nodded biting my lip. "Mom we need to get her to a hospital. He did it again before she left."

She nodded and turned back to me. "Oh sweetie! I'm so sorry you had to live with him! I wanted to get custody of both of you but because you were so young it would take a lot to raise two toddlers on my salary, so they gave you to your father and…" she choked out in tears.

"It's alright mom. I'm here now, that's all that matters." I said comforting her. She nodded.

"Ms. Uley lets go into another room and get this paper work out of the way. Um, Ms. Johns in the letter you said that you want your mothers name, correct?" he asked me.

I nodded tentatively. "That's correct." I said shakily.

He smiled warmly and walked out of the room with my mother and Naomi, leaving Tristan and me alone. I turned to him. We faced each other, waiting for the other to speak first. He smiled with warm eyes and said, "Welcome home Kelly." I was taken back by the comment and felt fresh tears form in my eyes. I felt warm arms around me and Tristan murmur, "It's okay. You home now. He can't hurt you. Your free of him." he comforted me.

I was smiling the whole time though. "Say it again." I choked out.

"Say what again?" he asked hesitant.

I smiled. "Say I'm home again."

I felt him smile. "Your home."

**..............................................................**

**Well what do you think? I know it's not a happy funny story. It's probably the total opposite of Florida Girl. Don't judge me!! Reviews pwease!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey, heres the new chappie. hope you like it!**

**disclaimer: do not own.**

**......................................................**

Kelly POV

The car bumped on the ride to the hospital. I sat in the back with Tristan while mom had been regaining control of herself. Tristan and I have been playing twenty questions the whole ride. "So where do you go to school?" I asked.

"La Push High School. The same as you." He smiled and made me smile. His eyes drifted to my cheek and then his attitude went all depressed. "I'm so sorry, Kelly." He reached over and brushed his knuckles along my cheek. "I'm so sorry you had to deal with him all your life. I'm sorry I couldn't be there for you."

I grabbed his hand. "It's not your fault and it's not mom's either. He was like this to me ever since my sixth birthday. And he would threaten me so I had to keep my mouth shut. I just want to stay here and never see him again." I felt the tears starting to sting my eyes. A stray tear left my eye and Tristan reached out and wiped it away.

"I'm so sorry." He repeated in a whisper.

"Alright kids- we're here." Mom announced. I laughed at her chipper attitude now. She turned around and smiled at me. "Come on honey, I want you to meet your new doctor." She said happily and got out of the car. I laughed more along with Tristan.

Mom practically skipped to the front entrance of the hospital. "Is she always like this?" I asked Tristan as mom bounced in her spot as we took our time walking.

He chuckled. "Most of the time she is. I'm starting to think that she's bipolar." He said the last sentence in mock seriousness.

I laughed some more. I looked at the sign and furrowed my brow. "Forks Hospital?" I asked.

Tristan stopped a couple steps ahead of me. "Oh, yeah. I forgot to mention. We go to the Forks hospital. Mom likes the doctors here better. She claims they're hotter." He rolled his eyes. I rolled mine too.

We walked to the front where mom was tapping her foot impatiently. "What took you two so long? Tsk tsk. I will not have my children acting up now." she pretended to scold us. We walked inside and sat down while mom went and filled out the paper work.

"So… what are your friends like?" I asked casually. Tristan's faced lit up like a Christmas tree full of happiness.

"Oh man, where to start…" he started. "Well let's start with the fact that they're huge! And really funny, especially Quil and Embry. Those two will have you in stitches." He said laughing. I couldn't help it I giggled at his face. He looked like he was in love, but I know he was strait cause he had a girlfriend two days after evry break up.

Mom came back over and sat next to me as we waited.

…………………………..

I sat on the uncomfortable examination table thing in the examination room with Tristan and mom sitting in the chairs against the wall. Then the door opened and in walked a gorgeous doctor in about his mid twenties with a white lab coat on. It took all I had not to drool. He smiled warmly at me and I gave a shy smile. "Well, Kelly…" he lifted the x-ray to the lights on the ceiling and said, "Well it looks like you have a fractured rib but nothing too serious. You'll just have to wear a torso brace for about two weeks. It should be healed by then. So when you come back we'll take more x-rays and determine if you don't need the brace from then on." I nodded. "But, before you leave, Anna was telling me about you the last time she came in for her routine check up and I must say you sounded like a very interesting girl." I blushed. He chuckled which in turn made me blush more. "Well so you know, I'm Dr. Carlisle Cullen. So I hope you enjoy La Push and welcome to the coast." He finished and I shook his very cold hand. I don't blame him, I have cold hands too when you live in a state in a cover of constant rain. He nodded to mom and left the room after helping me with the brace.

We walked out into the light rain when I asked Tristan, "I'm just taking a wild guess but I'm going to say that he's the reason that mom likes the hospital so much." I nodded to Carlisle as we waited for mom to come with the car.

He nodded solemnly. "Yeah, she loves him. But they're just friends." I nodded and looked as mom pulled around for us to get in. "Come on. We already have your room ready." He said with a smile.

The drive was pretty long but Tristan and I played twenty questions again. "Any other relatives I should know about?" I asked.

He thought for a minute. "Well, really there's only Uncle Sam but I guess you could say that we're about to have another addition to the family. He's got a fiancé named Emily. She's really sweet, I think you might like her." He looked over at me and my face fell. His gave me sympathetic eyes and grabbed my hand. "It's okay. Trust me Kelly you'll like Emily. In truth she's cooler than mom." He whispered the last part in my ear.

"Hey! I resent that!" Mom called looking at us in the rearview mirror. Tristan and I both laughed as she smiled.

We soon came to a stop in front of a nice sized two-story house. It was light blue with white trim. Tristan went around and got my stuff as I gaped at the house. "You like it?" mom asked from behind me making me jump. I nodded. She slung an arm around my shoulders. "It's your home now." She said looking at the house. I swung my head to look at her. She had a smile plastered on her face in a triumphant pose.

"Yeah I don't need any help with the door at all." Tristan said sarcastically from the front porch.

Mom looked at me and winked then walked over to Tristan. I smiled at her. "Stop your whining it's only nine in the morning. Calm down, ya whiner." She muttered as she opened the door. I smiled and jogged to the front and in the house.

When you walk in you go strait into the living room and the ceiling was really high so you could see the railing to the second story and the bedroom doors. It had a homey feeling. Tristan walked up the stairs and called for me to follow. As I walked up the stairs the floor went from hard wood to carpet. He walked to the last door to the front of the house. I walked in and the walls were colored light green, my favorite color. My bed sheets were dark green. I smiled at Tristan. "I remembered when you told me that you loved light green. So…" he gestured to the room. "How do you like it?" it had white wood furnishings with brass knobs. The main dresser had a mirror attached to the top with lots of pictures and some of my personal stuff that Tristan said mom kept.

I smiled. "I love it!" I exclaimed, my smile growing wider.

He smiled back. "I'm glad you do." Tristan walked out and I started putting my clothes away. I was able to get a couple of the things that I thought were the most precious things I have in my bags. I had a little ballerina music box that I've had since I can remember. When I told Tristan I still had it he said it belonged to Grandma Uley. I gingerly placed it on the dresser and opened the box. The ballerina popped up and slowly spun as the lullaby played. I remembered the nights that this would get me to sleep. And the nights before dad would start drinking he was actually a nice guy. He would never hurt me. He would play it for me every night and smooth out my hair as I started to fall asleep. But when I was six he started to drink again and hurt me. The memory stung and I shut the music box. I looked up at the mirror to see the cuts already scabbed over and starting to heal nicely. I grabbed my brush and brought it through my hair. I forgot to bring my shampoo and conditioner so I walked down stairs and into the kitchen.

"Hey mom?" I asked.

She turned around. "Yeah, sweetie?" she asked nicely from where she stood making breakfast.

"I forgot to grab some shampoo and conditioner. Do you have any I can use until I can get to the store?" I asked.

She smiled. "Sweetie you don't have to buy anything. I can handle it. Next time I go remind me to get some for you, so until then you can use some of mine."

I nodded and thanked her as I walked into the living room and stopped. "Where's Tristan?" I called.

"Oh he went to pick up a couple things from the store for me. Oh, he can get you your stuff! Go watch some TV, I'll call him."

"Aright." I sat on the couch and turned on the TV. It came on to the news so I flipped it to the movie channels. I turned on _Just Friends_ with Ryan Reynolds. I sat there while mom cooked in the kitchen for about ten minutes when the doorbell rang.

"Can you get that, Kelly?" mom called.

I felt my face flush. "S-sure." I stuttered out shakily.

I got up and walked to the door. My palms were sweating and I was shaking a bit. I reached for the knob slowly, not wanting to see who was on the other side. _Is he here already? Did he wake up and go after me but I wasn't there so he came to the first place he thought of?_ All these questions running around in my head. I turned to knob and opened the door hesitantly. I was met with the deepest chocolate colored eyes. "Oh! Um… I'm looking for Tristan." He said sheepish, rubbing the back of his head not looking away from my eyes.

Him saying that brought me back to reality. "Oh… umm… h-he isn't here. He went to the store." I said so quietly that I was afraid that he didn't hear it. I hid behind half of the door because well, this guy was huge. He was almost as big as Tristan. That and he was staring at me- I felt a little self- conscious. "Um, he should be back in about ten minutes or so." I squeaked.

He nodded. "Okay. Well when he gets back can you tell him Seth stopped by?" he asked.

I nodded. "Yeah, sure, I'll tell him." I said eyeing him up and down.

He eyed me the same way. "I'm Seth." He extended his hand.

I stared at it for a while before he started to pull it back. "Kelly." I said back. "Sorry, I'm not much for touching." I smiled weakly.

He smiled warmly. "It's alright. Well just tell Tristan I sto-"

"Yo! Seth, dude I didn't know you're coming over for breakfast." Tristan called from the car.

Seth turned around but before he did I think I saw a bit of annoyance on his face. Oh, well. "Yeah, I came over cause your mom said she was going to make breakfast for all the guys, instead of having Emily cooking." My heart sped up a bit at the thought of him staying for a little longer. I was actually looking forward to it.

Tristan walked up and hit his forehead with his hand you know, like in the V8 commercials. "That explains why she had me get all this food." He motioned to the three paper bags full of food he was carrying. "Well, man, come on in and lets hangout for a bit. The game comes on at noon." He added and walked inside past me to the kitchen, Seth following. He snuck a glance at me as he passed by and followed Tristan to the kitchen. When he got in the kitchen I blushed and my heart rate sped up even more. I swallowed hard and started up the stairs. "Oh, Kelly!" Tristan came out from the kitchen with some chips and dip with Seth following behind with his own bag. "I got your shampoo mom said to get, it's in the kitchen if you want to take a shower." I stopped climbing the stairs and started my way back down. I walked past as he and Seth started fighting over who got the remote. I walked in the kitchen, grabbed my stuff, and walked back out and up the stairs and stopped at the top when I realized I didn't know which door was the bathroom. "The middle door. Sorry but you got to deal with sharing a bathroom with me. The other door is my room. Towels are in the linen closet in on your left in the bathroom." I nodded and walked to my room to get my stuff. I walked back out to the top of the stairs and walked in the bathroom. I hopped in and let the warm water run over my muscles and relax them for the time. My eyes wandered to my stomach where I looked at the scar that was left from a month ago when he and a couple friends had some drinks and -lucky me- a really shitty day. I became their personal punching bag. I just hope I don't have to see that man ever again.

…………………………

Tristan POV

Once I heard the water on the shower turn on and the curtain slide back and forth I turned to Seth. "Dude, what the _hell_ was that?" I whisper yelled at him, so my mom wouldn't hear.

He looked back at me with a fist full of chips. "What was _what_?" he asked completely clueless.

I rolled my eyes. "You were totally checking out my _sister_! And you didn't pick up Jared's shift yesterday. I was running over time to make up for your ass! Do you know what it's like to work patrol for _two_?"

"Sorry man. I had a lot of homework and my mom wouldn't let me leave so when I asked Leah to cover my shift she laughed- I mean like full out bust a gut- at me and walked out saying something about me being a silly boy or something like that. I called Embry but he said he was stuck on a date and couldn't really leave in the middle. So I called Jake and he's still in Greenland with Bella, Edward and Nessie for the next week. So then I was thinking about calling Quil and well you know how he is." I nodded in understanding. Quil would have to be your _last_ resort for _anything_. "So then I called Paul…" he trailed off.

"And? What'd he say?" I prodded.

"Well… there was a lot of yelling and cussing and threats, so before he could finish the one involving me being castrated I hung up. Then I called Brady and he was at his dad's and it's rare for him to spend time with him. So then I called _Collin_ and-"

"I got it." I said putting my hand up to stop him. "So… Ravens or Redskins?" I asked nonchalant.

He smirked. "Ravens, most defiantly." Seth exclaimed.

I laughed. "We'll see."

**................................................**

**there ya go. so who loves the story? tell me! love ya'll!**

**- Katelyn Goode**


	3. IMPORTANT AUTHORS NOTE!

**Alright, i need to get a few things across for the reviews.**

**1: reviews must be about the story.**

**2: they can not be about anything else because if so they WILL BE DELETED!**

**I say this because when i went to check my email and read an extremely RUDE and INAPPROPRIATE review i became very offended and if i get one more review like that i will take away the anonymous reviewers rights and they can no longer review unless they become a member of the sight. Seriously people if you cant keep your comments about anything other than the story to yourself then just don't say anything. Tell your friends about it, NOT IN A REVIEW!**

**And if anymore about that happens i am VERY sorry to the people who enjoy the story but if will be deleted if continued after i take away the anonymous reviews.**

**Please people act your age.**

**-Katelyn Goode**


	4. Chapter 3

**Woo! its been a while but i'm back. sorry i've just been really busy with school n all. when sumer comes along i will be back to uploading most likely every other day or so.**

**.......................................**

Kelly POV

I got out of the shower and stepped onto the cold tile floor. The linen closet was right across from the mirror and I caught a glimpse of myself. I had the scar on my stomach and could see the bruises on my torso. I cringed when I moved my hand to my stomach and felt the searing pain. It was real. Not a dream… real. My hair had seen better days. It had been about two years when I last got a good haircut. With dad, I had to do home cuts. I never went past an inch though. So it wasn't the prettiest thing to look at. Then I looked at my eyes… I had never seen them so lively. They shone bright blue in all its glory. They reminded me of Tristan's when he first saw me.

I shook my head and turned to retrieve a towel from the closet. I grabbed a dark green one and dried off. I dried most of my hair out and wrapped the towel around myself. Then I looked at the brace after I pulled on my turquoise sweat pants. Crap I forgot about that. I cracked the door and stuck my head out a little. "Hey, mom? I need you to help me with the brace." I called.

"Alright, just let me put this casserole in the oven, then I'll come up. Just hang tight." She called back.

"'Kay." I replied and started to retreat back into the bathroom.

Then Tristan's voice rang from the living room. "I can help you, Kelly." He offered.

"No, that's fine. You have a guest over." Mom said saving me. Tristan nodded and yelled when a whistle blew on the TV. The real reason I didn't ask Tristan was because I couldn't handle him seeing me like this. I don't want him to feel like it's his entire fault. And it's not. It was my dad's fault. He hit me. He belittled me and made me feel weak. Not Tristan and I want him to know that. Mom walked up the stairs and motioned for me to go back inside the bathroom. "Alright, missy, back in there. Lets get that brace on." She smiled. When she closed the door I felt claustrophobic and it was really humid. "'Kay, now turn around and no towel. I am your mother and did give birth to, changed and bathed you. Don't be so shy." She winked as I took off the towel and she helped me into the brace. Then the shirt. "Now that doesn't look to bad. Really cute with the sweats, actually." She said and I blushed.

"Great. Now I have to change." I said quoting the teens on TV.

She rolled her eyes and sighed. "Not home for a whole day and already acts like a teenager. Oh where have the years gone?" she said sarcastically. "But I am glad I have my baby home again." She grinned and pulled me into her arms. "I really have missed you, sweetie." She whispered.

I grabbed the back of her shirt feeling like I was a little kid. "I've missed you too, mom."

"Well, lets go downstairs. Your brother is probably wondering what's taking us so long." I nodded and followed her out and down the stairs. "Hey, you want to help me with the food?" mom asked excited as we neared the kitchen.

I nodded. "Sure." I looked at Tristan and Seth was still here. He turned his attention away from the football game and for a second his eyes locked with mine. But that ended when I ran strait into the wall. "Ow!" I muttered.

All of a sudden warm arms went over my body and a frantic Seth asked, "Are you okay? Where are you hurt?" I hissed when he brushed the rib.

"Dude, careful. She's got a fractured rib. And I think you just touched it." I nodded at Tristan's theory as the pain subsided. Seth's eyes widened and I panicked. What has Tristan told his friends? They probably think I'm pathetic and feel sorry for me. At that moment I felt like crawling up in a ball, in a hole and have everyone leave me alone.

"Kelly? Are you okay, sweetie?" mom asked coming out of the kitchen.

"Actually I think I'll go and get some rest in my room. It was a long and uncomfortable ride here." I said a little dazed. She nodded and kissed me forehead before I walked up the stairs and into my room. I shut the door and walked to the window overlooking the front of the house. It started raining harder and I really did start to feel tired. What the hell? Why not get some sleep, it was a long ride. I got into the bed and pulled the green sheets over me and I basked in the soft and comfortable fabric. And before I knew it I fell asleep and dreamt of a sand colored wolf. And he was gorgeous with deep chocolate eyes. But then it got twisted and I felt scared for my life.

………………………………………

Tristan POV

When Kelly's door shut mom and I both looked at Seth. "Seth," she started. "Do you mind telling me what that was with my daughter?" she gave him that 'mom' look. She may not be an alpha but she and Sam both share the 'stare down' gene. She can get you to tell her anything with just one look. Seth froze. "Well?" she asked impatient.

"I-I'm not really sure actually." He admitted rubbing his head.

She studied him for a second. "Tell the truth. I know, you know exactly what's going on. Now say it." She said sternly. Mom doesn't fuck around.

"Well I wouldn't call it knowing, it's more of a theory." I really felt sorry for him. My moms intimidating. I mean really intimidating.

"Then what?" she asked impatiently.

"Umm…" he rubbed the back of his head self conscious. "I-I think I… I uh… i-imprinted." He said the last part so quietly that I wasn't sure I heard him right.

A few seconds pasted when I bursted out laughing. "D-dude! I thought I just heard you say that you imprinted on my sister." But once I sobered up Seth's face wasn't kidding. He looked like he was in pain.

"I don't know okay? It's the only thing that comes to mind." He shook his head in frustration and paced back and forth in front of the TV. "I have to ask Sam to be sure." He plopped on the couch in defeat and put his head in his hands.

And I really wasn't expecting what came next. I looked at my mom and she was actually smiling. "Well, Seth… I actually think if you imprinted on Kelly then I'd be-"

But before she could finish an ear piercing, "NOOO!" cut her off. My eyes widened at the sound of Kelly's scream. "Kelly?" I yelled frantic as I made a run for the stairs. Another scream. "Kelly!" I called as I opened her door to see no one inside but her tossing and turning in her bed.

"No! Stop! Please, stop!" she yelled in her sleep. "Stop it!" she cringed and turned and wouldn't stop.

"Kelly!" I murmured, rushing to her bed, shutting the door behind me and sat on the side of her bed. I shook her shoulder softly and her eyes shot open. "Kelly! It's okay, you're fine. No one's here." I smoothed out her hair. Her breathing was heavy and labored. Small beads of sweat were sprinkled across her forehead. "What happened?" I asked astonished.

"It was about him," she whispered. Her eyes of those of a child. They were filled with fear and anguish. Tears budded in her eyes, as she looked at me longer. Her bottom lip quivered and she cried into my chest as she sobbed uncontrollably. I couldn't do anything except comfort her right now. She's been through so much in life that no one should ever have to experience. She's seen things and they each have left a personal scar. She continued to sob as I rocked her and smoothed out her hair. My vision went red and I knew exactly who was to blame for this. It was him. It's his entire fault! It's always his fault! He did this to her and he will pay! I, Tristan Anthony Uley, swear to god he will pay for the agony he has put my little sister through! You can count on it.

After about twenty minutes of her crying I finally got her to calm down. "You okay now?" I asked softly as I pulled her back to see her face.

She sniffled a bit then nodded weakly. "Sorry. You can go back downstairs. I'm fine now." She whispered.

I doubted she was fine but I didn't want to push. I simply nodded and whispered, "Okay." And kissed her lightly on her forehead and left the room, quietly closing the door as she laid back down. I solemnly walked down the stairs as the doorbell rang.

"Tristan? Can you get that?" mom called from the kitchen. I could smell the spinach-cheese dip she was making. (A/N: actually it's really good. My sister makes it for the football games on TV.)

"Yeah." I called back.

I walked to the door and opened it, not too happy with today so far. My heart ached cause my sister's hurt. This is going to be a long day. When the door opened all the way I saw my Uncle Sam and the whole pack with everyone's imprints. "Hi!" they all sang in unison. Sam walked pasted me and ruffled my hair. Everyone piled into the living room. Emily headed to the kitchen to help out mom. "So, I heard you guys have a new boarder." Sam said suggestively.

My face was sour. "You mind if I talk to you outside?" I asked, not letting him protest and walked to the door.

He didn't protest and simply followed me. I leaned against the house with my arms crossed over my chest. After he shut the door he turned to me and leaned against the railing in front of me. "So why did you need to talk to me out here?" he asked exasperated.

My stare was cold when I looked him in the eye. "He did to Kelly what he did to mom." I said quite bluntly. I could feel my anger boiling along with my blood.

He took in a shaky breath and closed his eyes and slowly released the breath. "How bad is she?" he asked. I could faintly hear the anger in his voice.

"Right now all she has is a fractured rib and has to wear a brace for a while." I rubbed my hand over my face and stared at the floor.

I took the chance and glanced up at Sam. He was slightly shaking. He was just as pissed as I am but he can hide his emotions better then I can. "So… you're meaning to tell me that what he did to my sister he did to my niece?" he practically sneered. I nodded.

"But I think there's more to it then what Kelly's telling me. I can feel that she's hiding something. I just need to know. He's done so much to this family and he doesn't even get a slap on the wrist. Absolutely nothing! She got monthly physicals and still didn't have enough to put him away." I paused to together myself back up and keep from phasing. "I'm just waiting for him to come here and we can end this once and for all. He can go to jail and we live the rest of our lives."

Sam shook his head solemnly. "Tristan, it's not that easy. Even if we get him put away, there will always be reminders of him… look at Kelly for example. He's scared her. I don't think she will ever be able to come back from years and years of abuse and suffering. Unfortunately those are the types of scars that just don't heal. And if they do, it's a long and painful process without someone to lean on." I was about to say she had me to lean on when he held up a hand to signal me to remand silent. "I don't mean a brother. Yes, you can help her but there will always be a hole in her heart when this becomes an obsession to you and you can't think of anything to do except protect her and keep her away from people. It will eat away at both of you. Trust me. When you and your mother got back from Clarkston all those years ago, I couldn't think of anything but to protect my sister and you. It killed me to see her cry when she thought no one was watching. When I met Leah she was my safety net. The thing that made me forget about my obsession with keeping you both safe was Leah. And when I gave Anna that space she was able to live her life and get back on her feet. Please just give Kelly space when space is needed and let her find her own safety net. Let her find someone that can teach her to let people back in her life and make her safe. Someone that will breakdown the walls she's formed to keep people out. And when you get a chance let everyone else know not to push her." He finished and I nodded. I remember the days before he met Leah and he was so protective of my mom and I. He was like a father figure to me, but to mom, I would probably never know what it was like for her. After we finished our talk we both went back inside and into the kitchen to find mom and Emily finishing up the food.

**............................................**

**Woo! reviews!!!**


	5. Chapter 4

**I know I know! I haven't been here for a while. Once again people need to understand that I am absolutely _swamped_ with stuff to do. I have homework and my classes draining me along with MPA coming this Saturday and my friend's sweet sixteen is coming up and Brittany and I are going as plusle and minun for the costume party and I'm stuck making both costumes _and_ taking care of my nephew who is now crawling and requirer's attention 24/7. But I promise they will be coming out faster in summer!**

**I love you all!**

**- Katelyn Goode**

**Disclaimer: I don't own.**

* * *

Kelly POV

I lay in my bed staring out the window as the rain started to fall. I watched the drops fall slowly down the window. The rhythm of water slapping the house was in time with my breathing. My heart still raced from the dream.

He had come back and was going after the sandy wolf. As much as I tried to I couldn't move or speak or what I wanted to do most... scream. He had pulled a knife out of nowhere and went after the wolf. The wolf dodged the blade as best as it could but he surprised it and cut the wolves back ankle. It's cry in pain still reverberated and echoed in my mind as I gazed out the window. Blood spewed from the wound like someone had turned it into a hose and put it on full blast.

When the wolf collapsed on the ground, lifeless, he came towards me. With all my might I tried to move but my feet felt like they were nailed to the ground. When I looked down they were completely free and bare. I looked up again and he was standing right in front of me. I could feel his breath on my skin- hot and smelled of scotch. He gripped my shoulders tightly.

I reached up and touched my shoulders as the rain came harder outside.

All he said to me was two words. Two words for me to flip and freak in my dream, "You're next." And that's when Tristan barged in my room and woke me up before he did anything.

It was so real. I can still feel his breath on my face. I listened closer to the other side of my door. I heard numerous voices laughing, yelling, having a friendly conversation and then the front door opening and closing. I listened closer and heard footsteps climb the stairs a moment later. My door creaked open just a bit and mom popped her head in. "Hey sleepyhead." She said casually and opened the door wider. "Got someone here I want you to meet." Her smile grew wider, if it was even possible. I sat up in bed as an extremely tall man stepped in the room along with Tristan behind him. Tristan turned on the light and I saw his features much more clearly. His facial structure was similar to my mom's. They both shared the same high cheekbones which mom passed on to me. "Kelly, this is your uncle. Sam." She said stifling a laugh when she said Uncle Sam. "My little brother." She winked at him and elbowed his arm.

Sam rolled his eyes. "Can you please act your age, Anna?" she just responded with crossing her arms and sticking her tongue out at him. "My god, I have no idea how I am related to you." He muttered to himself while shaking his head. He walked to the side of my bed cautiously as Tristan sat down on my other side. He knelt next to me. "Well, you've defiantly grown since I last saw you. Well then again you were about nine months then." He winked. I felt the blood rush to my cheeks. "Well how's bout you get changed and go downstairs where unfortunately we have a bit of an animal control problem. Then after the rabbles gone we can all sit down and catch up. How's that sound?"

I blinked a bit. "I'm not a child ya know? I do understand grown up talk. And by the way nice Cyrano reference." I said, surprised that I could even say that to anyone with such fluency.

He smiled. "You're very smart. So you've seen Cyrano de Bergerac then?" he asked more interested.

"Yeah, well I kinda helped direct it at my old school last year." I said sheepish.

"Really? You never mentioned that." Tristan said from my side.

I nodded. "Yeah it was pretty fun."

"Interesting." Sam said and stood up. "Well come on, all the guys are _dieing_ to meet you."

"Alright." I said and got out of bed, following mom, Tristan and Sam downstairs. When I stepped out of the room and looked down into the living room, well lets say that I wasn't sure how they got so many people to fit comfortably in one room. I hid behind Tristan because like him, Seth and Sam, each and everyone was at least six foot. The guys I mean. The girls were about normal size. Sam cleared his throat and everyone shushed. "All right so you all know that my niece was coming too town, correct?" his voice was so strong and powerful. It was so similar to _his_. I shook the thought out of my head. _He's no longer here, Kelly, forget about him and focus on the now!_ I scowled myself. "Well she came this morning. And-" he looked behind him and searched for me- standing behind Tristan. He nodded to the spot next to him and I timidly came out from behind Tristan and took my place next to Sam. "This-" he put a hand on my shoulder. "is Kelly. Say hi boys." He eyed all the guys.

"Hi." They all either mumbled or grumbled. "Hi!" all the girls exclaimed happily. I gave a little wave and looked at my feet. Crap I hate being the center of attention, that's why I directed Cyrano and wasn't in it. I like working behind the scenes. Mom saved me from having to be there any longer. "Come on in the kitchen and you can meet Emily. I kinda had to leave her with the cooking when I came to get you." We both walked into the kitchen where a woman had her back to us. "Emily!" mom sang, "_This_ is Kelly!" she proudly displayed me in front of her.

The woman slowly turned around. "Anna, you left me with the cooking again! You know how much those boys eat! One woman- Oh!" she said as she saw me. She had three scars stretching down the right side of her face. "Animal attack."

I jumped. "Uh- what?"

"Animal attack. That's how I got the scars. Bear. Last time I leave the food out in the open." She chuckled and held out her hand. "I'm Emily."

I took it carefully. "Kelly." I said quietly. without the scars I would think most defiantly think she would just glow in any light.

"So I've heard." She smirked and turned back to the stove. "So I'm guessing Anna sent you in here to replace her." She said looking back at me.

"Uh," I looked behind me. No mom. Damn woman set me up! "Uh- I guess." I stuttered turning my head back.

"'Kay. Can you cook?" she asked about to add some spice to the sauce.

"Stop!" I said lunging forward to catch her wrist before she could pour any of the powder in the pot.

"Huh?" she asked.

"From what I can tell, you guys are making spaghetti, right?" she nodded, still confused as to why I had stopped her from adding the spice. "Well, you were about to put cumin in the sauce."

Emily looked at the container. "Well, I'll be…" she mumbled to herself. "Thanks for the save. That would have cleared your nostrils right up." She put the cumin down and picked up the oregano.

Emily was really nice and sweet. I guess I should get to know her better. "So, you and uncle Sam are getting married?" I asked trying to sound casual.

She laughed. "Yeah. The weddings on Valentines Day. This way if either of us forget we still have a romantic day, cause really who forgets Valentines Day?"

I laughed a bit. "True. What other herbs did you put in here?"

She smiled. "Just some basil."

"Try adding a bit of thyme. It gives it a bit more of a kick, I think." I suggested. She eyed me and added a bit to some in a bowl and tasted it. Her face lit up instantly. "Mmm- that's really good!" she exclaimed adding it to the pot. "Where did you learn about herbs?"

"I took Food-Prep at school last year. It was really fun." I said with a tint of pink on my face.

"Well if you go into the culinary world, I will be sure to stop by any place you're working at." She winked and went back to the sauce as she instructed me to put the pasta in the water. Wow the thought of even wanting to become a chef has only crossed my mind a couple of times. I really have fun cooking but I like directing too. The thing is I can't really choose one. I mean I want to direct and do plays and all but I also want to cook and maybe own my own restaurant one day. The problem is picking the major: Theatre or in the Culinary Arts. It's been eating at me for two years now and there is no way that I am telling anyone. _Tristan_ doesn't even know about it. When we finished, there was enough food there to feed an entire football team. "Alright, ladies get food first." Emily yelled out to the living room. "Come on, let's get our food before the wolves do." We both piled our plates with all the food that we could eat. Emily was the last to get the food and while we were leaving nearly got trampled by the pack of testosterone coming our way.

"Boys! Single file!" mom yelled from her spot on the couch. Her statement was responded by a bunch of grumbling coming from the kitchen. "And if you keep grumbling I'll change the channel to _Lifetime_." She threatened. The grumbles stopped. All the girls but me, snickered. Mom stood up. "I think it would be a treat for us to eat on the back patio since the rains stopped for now." Everyone started piling through the kitchen, past the guys who were heading back in the living room as someone made a touchdown. The patio was covered and the backyard stretched to the woods. No neighbors in on this side of the road so it was surrounded by forest.

We all ate in peace, making small conversation now and then. I found out more about all the girls. There was Kim who was dating Jared and went to Port Angeles Community College. Then Rachel who was going out with Paul, who worked as a mechanic. Claire was a little thing. She was so cute- only five. Keighly and Cassie were best friends and were dating Collin and Brady- also best friends. Emily said there was another girl in the group- her cousin Leah- but she was working and couldn't get off. I was surprised how friendly they were to me so early. It's like they knew something about me.

But while everything was going on outside I really couldn't keep myself from thinking of- and just hoping Seth would come out and join us.

* * *

The next day went by quieter. Mom was off getting me transferred to the Rez's High school. I was stuck at home all alone for four hours. I couldn't think of anything to do so I just watched movies and did some house work while listening to music. I was in the middle of singing along to _Dear Maria_ by All Time Low when a voice an octave lower than mine joined in. I spun around and saw Seth leaning against the doorframe to the kitchen while I turned five shades redder. He chuckled after the finishing the verse. "You've got a pretty good voice. Do you sing and dance while cleaning often?" his voice laced with amusement.

"W-when I h-have time." I stuttered. Wait! Did I really just answer a question like that? I would usually just stand there in my humility and not say a word.

If it was possible his smile grew. I glanced at the clock. "Shouldn't you be in school?"

He shrugged, his face losing any trace of amusement. "I did extra work over the summer. Knocked out my English and History classes. Don't have a sixth or seventh period." He seemed to kinda shrug it off easily. "Anyway your mom wanted me to come and keep you company. Tristan has football practice after school and your mom has to go to work after she's done with the school thing." I nodded.

"What, you don't have anything to say to that?" he raised an eyebrow at me skeptically. I shook my head. "Not really."

He sighed. "'Kay well since I'm babysitting you, we're going out to eat. I can't cook and it's only your second day here so…" he motioned for me to go.

"Um, do you mind?" I motioned to my not so outingly housework clothes.

"Oh. Yeah you can get changed then we can go." He said looking forward with a little pink on his cheeks. I don't know what came over me but I smiled as I went past him and to my room.

Mom had gone shopping before I got here and had put in some new clothes. I grabbed a long sleeved shirt with the picture of a quarter of a cats face on it, which fell off one shoulder. I scrunched up the sleeves to my elbows and pulled on black and blue-stripped jeans. I looked for shoes and found that most had a heel to them. So I sighed and grabbed a turquoise wedge with cute straps that go around my ankle and added a pink tape-cosset necklace for something _besides_ blue. Some pink star earrings and some bracelets later and I was done.

I grabbed a tote with a cartoon bear on it that said 'Hug Me' under it real quick. I did a quick one-over before going down stairs. "'Kay so where exactly are we going?" I asked as I reached the kitchen where Seth sat looking at the paper.

"Well, I was thinking that…" he trailed off as he looked up at me. His mouth hung open as he stared. I crossed my arms over my chest as he continued to stare. I was getting really self-consious. So I did the only thing I could think of to get his attention. I cleared my throat. He shook his head before talking again. "Anyway, I was thinking of showing you around the town after stopping at the diner." He wouldn't pull his gaze from the paper while he spoke.

"Alright." I whispered.

He cleared his throat. "'Kay- come on." He brushed past me while keeping his gaze to the ground. What got into him? I shrugged and followed him outside. His car was an old '04 Range Rover. I climbed in the passenger seat when Seth hastily threw stuff in the back. "Sorry. Coffee's my heroine." He smiled sheepishly at me through his think lashes. He really did have beautiful eyes. _Snap out of it, Kelly! What has gotten into you!_

"It's fine. I don't mind a little dirt here and there. We kinda walk on it 24/7." I pointed out. He gave me a genuine laugh. I giggled back a bit. God, what is happening to me? I never act like this around anyone. I'm a wallflower! I blend into the background and get forgotten! Even when we had group projects the other kids usually talked while I actually _did_ the work.

Seth put the car in reverse and backed out of the driveway. As we drove down the road he tried to start a conversation. "So, what was it like to grow up in Clarkston?"

I shrugged. "Wet and cold."

"Oh." The car grew thick with awkward silence. The only sound was the heater running. After a while he spoke again. "So, what grade are you in anyway?"

"Um, I'm a- I'm a sophomore."

"Really? Cool, so am I!" he said enthusiastically with a quick glance at me then the road. "Hmm, I feel like twenty questions since we'll see nothing but woods and road for a while. So how old are you?"

"Fifteen. Sixteen in February."

"Really now?" his expression seemed to get happier and happier as we went on with the twenty questions. We had laughs now and then. I became almost _too _comfortable around Seth.

"Alright, my turn! How old are _you?" I countered._

He chuckled. "Sixteen. Just turned in July."

"'Kay, any siblings?" honestly, I was curious.

He let out a short laugh. "Yeah, one sister."

"Does this mysterious sister have a name?"

He laughed more. "Well, someone's curious. But yeah, she's older, her names Leah."

"The Leah that wasn't there yesterday?" I guessed. He nodded. "So Emily is your cousin?"

"Well, she's not technically our _cousin _per say, just a childhood friend of Leah's. She's like a sister but we decided cousin would be better to call her. So when the whole wedding is done we wont _really_ be related." He glanced at me, his face holding the slightest amount of relief.

I nodded in understanding. "So this the place?" I asked as we pulled up to an old family diner.

"Yep. Don't worry I got connections here." He winked at me as we got out. We walked into the old country diner and the aroma of pancakes and eggs with bacon assaulted my nose. "Mmm! It smell's so good in here." I said watching a waitress take a platter of food to one table.

"You read my mind. Come on." Seth grabbed my hand and pulled me toward the doors leading to the back of the diner. He greeted people as he went and acted like dragging me around the diner was the most normal thing in the world. "Hey mom!" he greeted a pudgy middle-aged woman in an old worn dress with an apron on by the stove.

She looked up from flipping the sausage patties. "Seth, hi sweetie!" she placed a kiss on his cheek as her slightly wrinkled face glowed with a huge grin.

"Mom, this is Kelly." He motioned to me. Seth's mom had to lean past him to get a look at me. She smiled happily. "_Oh!_ She's a _cutie!_" she commented to Seth and glanced back at me with a warm smile. "You two can go out back to eat." She said handing Seth two plates of food and me one.

"Come on." He said with a gigantic grin spread across his face as we walked to a back door. We walked outside and took a right to some stairs leading up to the roof like ones in New York apartments. When we got to the top Seth opened the door. I was taken aback by the greenhouse we had just stepped into. Plants of all kinds were spread everywhere. I looked closer and realized they weren't just plants; they were herbs. On the left side were vegetables growing and on the lower right corner of the room the fruits were in full bloom.

"So, a nice surprise?" I jumped at the sound of Seth's voice. I was at a loss for words as he guided me through the maze of herbs and vegetables and fruits to a hidden bistro table and chairs under crisscrossing rot iron arches. Grape vines decorated one arch while olive vines took the other arch.

"_Wow!_ Seth… this place is _amazing_." I was still in shock from the glory of the place.

"Yeah, mom grows all her stuff from here. Saves money and its convenient. I'm just letting you know- none of the guys knows about this place. It's kind of a personal memory from my childhood. I used to hide here." He looked off in his own world, like he was remembering it and could see himself running in and out of the plants.

"So why bring me here?" I asked sitting the plate down on the table with the others.

He shrugged coming to sit down. "Just something I should share now. It really is a cool place. Just think of it from a kindergartener's perspective. The imagination just coming out and a place where anything could happen because you could create it. It was mostly a forest or wonderland off in a distant land." His eyes seemed to glaze over as he got that look of reminiscing again. I was so fascinated I didn't realize I was leaning closer to him. His eyes slowly looked over at me and the moment they touched mine I felt a surge of- of… I'm not really sure but it frightened and excited me at the same time. I don't know how much time had pasted that we were like that- just staring at each other. People who had seen us would probably think we were some couple or something. I pushed that thought to the back of my mind as Seth broke the contact first and picked up a fork and took a bite of egg.

I had a feeling it was time to change the subject. I grabbed a fork and poked the eggs. It was soft and warm and practically melted in my mouth. "Mmmm…" I moaned. "That is so good!" I grabbed some more. "Mmm! That is _really_ good!" I said pointing to the food.

He smiled and got up. "What soda do you want?"

"Uhh…" I was kind of distracted by the amazing food in front of me. "Grape?"

He nodded and walked away. While he was gone I took a piece of bacon and tried that. I could taste the salt and pepper perfectly. It was crispy but not all the way through. It was perfect. Seth came back a minute later with a grape soda and a coke. "Where did you get those?"

He smirked. "Like I said. I got connections. And my mom has a mini-fridge up here for the summer when she's tending to the plants." He shrugged and sat down. He opened both cans and handed me the grape. He held his up. "To you and your new home in La Push." We clunked cans and took a sip each. "'Kay, now even _I_ can't eat all this by myself."

We both dug in, starting conversation now and then. The only sounds besides us talking was of the noise when the door opened to the front or back of the diner and of cars passing by now and then. And it was the best time I've ever had.

"You're insane! Christian Bale could so take Hugh Jackmon in a fight!"

"Oh, _puh_-lease! The only way that would happen is if Chuck Norris were fighting Hugh Jackmon with a Christian Bale mask on." I countered. He was about to say something but thought it over and shut his mouth. I giggled and he chuckled.

"Seth, where are- oh!" Seth and I both shot our heads to my left. Standing there was a middle-aged man on the chubby side. we all kinda looked between each person.

"Uh, dad this is Kelly." Seth said breaking the silence. **(A/N: yes, Harry is back from the dead! I think it's time he gets to be part of the story.)**

Seth's dad nodded. "I see. So you're Sam's niece?" He said in his baritone voice. I nodded. He smiled. "I'm Harry Clearwater." He went to stick his hand out.

"She's not much for touching." Seth cut in. His dad looked between Seth and me. He smiled like he knew something was up. I was kind of touched that Seth even bothered to remember that one thing I had said to him when we first met. I stared at him for a bit. He looked over and shrugged. "Uh, we were just finishing up here and I was going to show her the town. Anna put me on babysitting duty."

I scoffed. "I am _not_ a baby!"

He muttered, "Tell that to Sam. _Okay_, she put me on _escort_ duty."

"I see that." His dad said. "Well, Charlie, Billy and I are all down in the diner. You two should come down. I'll introduce Kelly to Billy and Charlie." Seth nodded.

"Sure, sure. But you mind if we finished up here?" his dad rolled his eyes and sighed.

"Fine. I know when I'm not wanted. Just make sure you treat the girl nicely or else you'll never get a girlfriend." He said walking away.

I was trying to suppress a smile. "Well maybe if you didn't scare them away all the time." Seth muttered to him self. I couldn't help it- I giggled. Seth looked at me. I smiled back at him sheepishly. He smiled back just as much. "Come on let's finish this food."


	6. Chapter 6

******I am soooooooo sorry! You see I was grounded for like EVER, and I just got off of probation. That and school started up again so I have like homework to do for those classes, not to mention I'm in two Pre-AP classes- oh the joys of being smart. Not that fun when you're lazy though. Anyway I'm working on chapters but I want some ideas from you guys cause I know where I kinda want to go and I know where I'm ending but I need some help filling in the gaps. Ideas are always welcome and I'll give you a shout out when I use you're idea. It was yours, you get some credit! =D**  


**I love you all-**

**Katelyn Goode**

**P.S. HELP ME!**


End file.
